You Are Mine
by Love4Dreams
Summary: To phrase it simply: Usui Takumi is Jealous. To phrase it in the long way: Usui Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki are taken into a virtual world, where they have to live under new conditions. That new conditions include the fact that Misaki does Not belong to Takumi. Will Takumi succumb to the rules of the new world? Or will he follow the saying: 'Rules are made to be broken?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..You Are Mine..

Chapter One

***..*..*..*..***

"Great! I made it" The young girl panted, happy for arriving on time. She brushed her long black straight hair by her hand in order to ensure it didn't look messy due to her running.

Enthusiasm was filling her; she is about to try out an experience no one got to try out before.

Ayuzawa Misaki, the perfect student who ranked second at the entrance exam, was chosen along with the student who ranked first. They were chosen to experience a new science invention.

The invention is on the subject of transferring human cells into a digital world. The human that will enter the virtual world will live a new life under new circumstances. The objective of the invention is to give people a new look at the life in order to gain experience.

With additional work, they might use it in order to rehabilitate criminals.

Currently, it's still on its early stages.

The students who ranked first and second were given the choice to either accept or refuse trying it.

Misaki wanted to try a new world, away from the debts her father left for them. That's a reason for her acceptance. Another reason is: said they'll pay a good amount of money that'll solve a lot of her family's problems.

"Welcome Miss Ayuzawa. I'll be your guide" A tall, gray haired man said. He seemed so old, beyond the age of retirement, which made Misaki wonder why he is still working.

A young, blonde guy stood next to the tall, old man.

"Usui Takumi, he's the one who ranked first in the exam. He'll be you're your partner in the in the experience" the man introduced the blonde guy.

Usui bowed in respect. Misaki did the same, one thought roamed her mind: 'he's… handsome'

The man led them to a room and said:"please wait here. I'll return shortly" and then he disappeared.

"Have a seat" Usui said as he patted on a seat after he had sat on a seat next to it. Misaki, out of shyness, sat on the further seat from him; three seats apart.

Usui observed her for a while, and then chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Misaki asked while pouting.

"Oh… don't be bothered by it. I just think I found what makes this experience interesting. I'm glad I came"

"What's that?"

"Something to watch… perhaps stalk" he stated simply.

"What's with you? You're strange"

Usui chuckled once more, and then they stayed silent 'till the old man returned.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Please follow me" The guiding man said when he approached the two teenagers. Misaki and Usui stood and followed him.

"I ensure you that this is totally safe" The man said as he began to walk towards his destination. He didn't like quite atmosphere, so he continued talking:

"Let me remind you of the rules that were sent to you via mail:

How long you stay in the virtual world depends on the points you manage to maintain 'till the time we decide to end the journey.

You have 100 points. Each time you your points get deducted, you'll be informed by a text on your cell phones.

Your points will be deducted if you do what's prohibited on that stage. Each stage has different prohibited manners. In the stage you'll enter shortly, you are prohibited from: hurting, angering, annoying people.

Therefore, refrain from doing anything that might harm others.

If you maintained 50 points or above until the end of the fixed time, you'll return to the real world. If your points were below 50, you'll be transferred to another stage in the virtual world with different rules and start from 100 points once more.

Again, the prohibited manners for this stage are: hurting, angering, and annoying people. Don't forget that" The man finished reciting the instructions right as he reached his destination; some sort of a lab.

As soon as they entered the lab, they saw complicated equipments on every corner of the lab. Large elevator-like chambers were spread alongside the walls.

The guiding man entered a code on the door of one of that champers. It was opened.

And so, Misaki and Takumi entered the chamber together. The door was automatically closed.

Misaki's hands were trembling. She never thought the idea of entering a virtual world would make her nervous, but now that it's about to happen, nervousness crept into her.

Usui placed his hand on hers and looked at the ceiling, saying: "Relax. It'll be okay"

Misaki pulled her hand out of his grasp, and said:"I am okay"

"I'll _definitely_ watch over you, _literally_" Usui stated as he looked at her slightly blushing face.

A strong light filled the chamber. Soon, the two disappeared.

***..*..*..*..***

A clear sky was drawing a perfect image of the marvelous nature along with the green land beneath it.

A refreshing breeze made Usui close his eyes and breathe deeply. He was amazed; the place felt too real to be a virtual world. It was wonderful.

He looked at his surroundings, and spotted a sleeping beauty on the grass. She was wearing a baby blue, sleeveless, long dress. Her straight, black hair lay peacefully on the soft features of her face.

The sleeping girl is the same girl who came into this world with him. Her cloth changed. Earlier, she was wearing a shirt and jeans. Now it was changed into a dress. He looked at himself. His cloth changed too. He remembered: the mail they received mentioned they'll live different life under different circumstances.

Usui kneeled besides Misaki. He couldn't resist the urge to touch her face. She's so beautiful. He wanted to continue staring at her, but much to his misfortune, she was stirring. Therefore, he reluctantly pretended to be awaking her.

"Wake up, we must explore where we are "Usui whispered.

Misaki opened her eyes. As soon as she noticed Usui's existence close to her; closer than he should be, she was about to push him, but someone did that instead of her.

She blinked twice; a tall guy that has a silver hair, dark blue eyes, and an angry face punched Usui.

"Stop it!" Misaki shouted. The guy instantly stopped.

"You stopped?" Misaki asked, puzzled; She didn't expect he will listen to her that easily. He seemed insanely enraged.

"You know I promised you I'll never disobey you" The guy stated as he tried to calm down.

Misaki looked at him in a 'Do I know you?' manner.

"They said... You get a new life here" Usui said as he sat up after being suddenly hit.

*peap* *peap*

Usui's cell phone rang. He flicked his cell phone open. There was an incoming message.

'_For violating one of the prohibited manners, your points got deducted. Your current point's record is: 95' _

Usui gritted his teeth; he indicated he angered whoever this guy is, but what did he do?

"I knew you would be here. We're late. My mother will be upset if she didn't get to see you today" The silver haired guy said.

"Why do I need to see your mother?" Misaki asked.

"You're acting strange. She said she misses my fiancée and her soon to become daughter in law" The guy answered happily.

"I'm/She's engaged?!" Misaki and Usui asked at the same breathe.

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N: **Jaaa you'll get to see a lot of jealous Usui as I'm hoping. I think I'll enjoy making him go insane :p

Reviews mean a lot, kindly leave your opinion


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A reminder: the prohibited manners of this stage of the virtual world are: hurting, angering, and annoying people

The amount of deduction: 5 points.

Thank you so so so much for the reviews! They keep me typing :3

**..o.O.o..**

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..You Are Mine..

Chapter Two

***..*..*..*..***

Misaki looked at the ring on her right hand as a hair stylist set her hair. Although it's hard to believe, in this virtual world, she is engaged.

The ring looked quite expensive; it has a diamond. Misaki wondered what kind of guy her fiancée is. She wondered why she has to get her hair set before meeting his mother. Is she picky?

'Do you like the ring that much?' Misaki heard a guy voice next to her. She looked at the seat beside her. She saw Takumi smiling at her and having his blonde hair set.

'Why are you having your hair set?' Misaki asked, wondering if something happened in the little time they were apart.

'This is the only way I can sit beside you and talk to you without looking suspicious. Your fiancée will be angry at me if I go near you' Usui stated, irritated. He didn't care if a virtual guy got angry about him or not, but his points said something else.

95… his points had been deducted to 95 because he annoyed that silver-haired guy when he pretended to wake Misaki and got 'too' close to her.

'Congratulations, you'll soon become a daughter in law' Usui stated and observed Misaki's reflection in the mirror in front of them in the beauty salon.

A sweat drop rolled down Misaki's temple. She wondered: Does she have to obey this virtual world till it gets her married? The virtual world seemed so real, she felt everything is a reality.

Usui chuckled. Misaki seemed so adorable.

'Did they tell you how long the experience will last?' Misaki didn't want to stay in the virtual world till the marriage's date. The marriage date… she doesn't even know when is that.

'No, they didn't' Usui answered shortly, wondering why he didn't ask about that.

'Now don't move' a make up artist said as she began to apply make up to Misaki. Afraid of disturbing and annoying the make up artist, Misaki froze.

Soon, the make up artist finished her job and stepped aside.

Usui looked at Misaki's reflection in the mirror. He blushed. She looked beautiful. Misaki looked at Usui's reflection and blushed deeply when she noticed he's staring at her.

'It's time' Misaki's silver haired fiancée; Saki stated as he smiled at her and extended his hand to her. Misaki nervously gave him her hand and left with him.

Usui glared daggers at Saki's back as he left with Misaki.

***..*..*..*..***

'Oh my… you become more beautiful every day' Saki's mother complimented Misaki.

'Thank you.' Misaki said shyly as Saki held her hand under the table of the fancy, high-class restaurant. He seemed dote on Misaki, which made Misaki extra embarrassed. The time was passing slowly due to the embarrassment she felt.

Soon, their orders reached their table.

They began to eat, and the food was marvelous. They never tasted something like that in their lives.

'I want to see the chef please' Saki's mother demanded after calling a waiter.

'Excuse me, is there something wrong with the food?' the waiter asked.

'Not a flaw! That's why I want to meet him!'

The waiter smiled at Saki's mother and went to get the Chef.

The chef soon arrived. Misaki couldn't believe what her eyes are looking at; Usui?

'This is a very professional style of cooking. I wanted to thank you personally' the mother said happily.

'I prepared it wholeheartedly for my dear sister and her soon to become mother in law' Usui informed, he intentionally avoided saying 'her future husband'; saying it would feel wrong.

'Sister?' both of Saki and his mother asked.

'Misa-chan, how cruel, you haven't told them about your only brother?' Usui pouted after addressing Misaki informally.

Misaki's heart skipped a beat when she saw Usui's pout.

Misaki couldn't deny Usui's words; that would make him look like a liar. She said: "a… ah! He's my half-brother. He lived in England. He only returned to Japan two days ago'

'Oh... I didn't know you have a brother!" Saki stated, and then remembered what he did to him the other day. He stood, bowed, and said:"I'm sorry for punching you the other day. I didn't know who you are"

The mother observed her son as he apologized, and then said:"excuse my son's rash behavior"

"It's okay, nothing bad happened" Usui smiled, a victory smile.

"We have many chefs at home, but none of them can cook as perfect as you, I'm offering you a job. I'll pay as much as you want' the mother said.

'Thank you; this is a generous offer but…"

"I insist" The mother interrupted Usui's refusal.

"Okay. I accept" Usui smiled.

Misaki blinked twice; wasn't he objecting a moment ago?

'That's great, call me and we'll discuss it" the woman said as she extended her contact card to Usui, and then she said:"return to your job, I don't want to disturb you'

Usui accepted the card, bowed and then left.

Saki looked at Misaki, frowning. He said:"I thought I knew everything about you, but you have a brother and you didn't tell me" he was slightly_ hurt. _

*peap* *peap*

Without opening the message she received, Misaki knew her points were deducted to 95.

She gritted her teeth; that idiot Usui! It's his fault!

'Aah! Look at the time! I must leave, enjoy your time without me' Saki's mother said as she held her purse and left.

Misaki and Saki ended their lunch and decided to take a stroll in a park.

The couple were walking hand in hand, enjoying the gentle breeze of the area and observing the children that energetically played with their friends.

Both of them did not notice the glare that was positioned on their holding hands, a glare that was emitted from a certain blonde guy. He somehow turned into a stalker.

Usui didn't imagine the way they are holding hands would annoy him this much; it's just a virtual world!

However, Usui wanted to break their bond at all costs.

Lurking behind the bushes, Usui observed as Misaki and Saki sat on a bench.

"This hair style suits you the best' Saki complimented while twirling some of Misaki's hair wisps between his fingers.

Misaki was nervous as he did that. She wanted to push him away out of embarrassment, but again, her points were an obstacle.

Usui almost jumped when he saw how close they are.

'It's just a virtual world, keep your points' Usui reminded himself.

''Do you want popcorn?''

Usui looked at his right side; the source of the asking voice. There was an eight year old child kneeling besides him.

''Didn't your mom tell you not to play with strangers?'' Usui asked the child. He was already irritated. He didn't need to look after a child.

The kid innocently said: ''She did, but you'll not hurt me. You're too busy observing that couple. I thought I'd watch too''

''That's not a Cinema'' Usui stated nonchalantly.

"Why? Any place can turn into cinema as long as you have popcorn, and we have it. Besides, they look good together. They can make a romance movie'' the child stated.

''No, they don't'' Usui stated calmly, but his irritation level was going higher.

''Yes, they do, right Nanba?'' The child asked, and then stuffed his mouth with popcorn.

''Yes, so lovey dovey''

Usui looked at his left side; the source of the new voice. He saw a child that looked the same age and look as the one on his right.

''There's two of you?! '' Usui asked, bewildered.

Nanba said: ''We're twins''

"When did you two come here? I didn't notice your existence' Usui stated.'

''I already said it. You were too busy observing them and getting jealous'' The child said simply, making Usui's irritation reach up the chart.

''I wasn't getting jealous' Usui replied with an impossible calmness at his current state.

''Yes, you were'' The twins said together at the same breath.

"Why would I be jealous? He's not a real guy, and we'll soon return to our world… and…

Wait… if I can't ruin their 'sweet' moments, for I'll lose my points, two children can' Usui smirked devilishly and pulled the kids closer to him.

Few moments later…

'Three… two… attack!'

The two kids emerged from behind the bushes and charged towards Saki. One of them pulled Saki's hair after he positioned himself on his shoulders as if he was a monkey. The other child practiced boxing using Saki's stomach.

Misaki tried to pull Nanba away from Saki, but he didn't budge.

After ensuring Saki is furious, the kids ran off in different directions. Saki chased after them in order to punish them. They ran and ran in circles. In the end, the twin hid behind Misaki.

'They're just kids. Let's let them get away with it' Misaki said while smiling.

Saki sighed and relented.

The twin pecked Misaki's cheeks and squealed happily. Usui felt something snap within him when he saw the kids get a chance to be _that_ close to Misaki while he didn't get it.

***..*..*..*..***

"What do you want for dinner?" Usui asked as he stood behind the kitchen counter.

"Oh… you'll start cooking? I want to watch" Saki's mother said as she sat about the counter. The kitchen is designed in a way that enables people to observe the cooking of the chef.

"I want to have marinated Shrimp"

" I want to have smoked Salmon"

Both Saki and Misaki said at the same moment.

Misaki giggled and then said: "Then let's have marinated Shrimp" she went by her fiancée's suggestion.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Saki asked.

"Yes" Misaki stated.

"Alright, then I'll make smoked salmon" Usui went by Misaki's suggestion.

They both looked at Usui in a questioning manner. Usui answered their questioning looks by:"the lady always gets to choose" and then he glared at Saki, saying:" you better treat her well"

Usui's glare carried a warning, perhaps a threat. He wasn't advising him, not even close to that.

Saki was _annoyed_; he didn't feel the existence of a brotherly bond between Usui and Misaki. Well, her brother or not, how dare he lecture him about his fiancée?

*peap* *peap*

Usui knew he had received a deduction message. He sighed; he couldn't control himself, not when they are sitting in front of him, next to each other, probably holding hands under the counter.

The mother's phone rang. She answered it while Usui was fetching the ingredients.

Usui laid the large Salmon fish on the cutting board and held his knife.

"Good news! The invitation cards were passed out to the relatives without any problems. Misaki! You must choose your wedding dress soon! You have one week!"

The fish's head was brutally hewed as if it was cut by an axe. It flew towards Saki and successfully landed on his lap.

Usui looked at Saki emotionlessly and said:"I'm sorry. It's a mistake"

"Ah… let me get you a tissue. Do you want to change your cloth?" Misaki asked the obviously _annoyed _Saki with concern.

*peap* *peap*

Usui could care less about the deduction message; he was looking at how Misaki was showing a great concern about Saki. He brutally cut the tail while looking at her. A dark aura was forming around him as he thought: 'living the fiancée's role huh?'

"I will return shortly" Saki stated, stood, and then left the kitchen.

"You said the invitations were delivered?" Misaki asked her soon to become mother in law. She dearly hoped she heard wrong. Only one week is left for her wedding?

"Don't be shy now… you'll soon become a family!" The mother exclaimed.

Misaki smiled while freaking out within. Even if she wanted to delay the date of the marriage, she can't; the invitations were already sent out.

"Whoa! Is that the brilliant chef's way in preparing fish?" the mother asked.

Usui looked at the fish he was unconsciously cutting.

It looked like…. an alien object.

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

The current record:

Ayuzawa Misaki: 95 points

Usui Takumi: 85 points

**..o.O.o.. **

**R**eviews are so appreciated

Bittersweet life:You wonder who the silver haired guy is? The silver haired guy seems to be Usui's worst nightmare. If you reverse it, it works :p Usui is Saki's worst nightmare too.

Butterfly7258: I'll update once each two weeks. I hope that's not so late

Riaanaa: Thanks! Definitely keeping it up :D

Guest: Thank you!

Takumisa: I love typing :p the first deduction for Takumi's points was because he got too close to Misaki while her fiancée is there. that surely angered her fiancée.

Guest: on with writing more

Ely-san: thanks for congratulating me on the new story yup everything gets interesting when there's a jealous Usui. I hope I write that well

Canichan001: in fact, I like how Usui is losing points 'not-getting-jealous' may be the only thing he can't be perfect at :p

Guest: yup, I have the story planned out to a certain extent. I just need to type. Thanks for your opinion! I'm glad you thought it's creative.

Padfoot Starfyre: how long do you think they'll last without losing many points?

Anngunfriendha . christamella: thank you for being so caring and remembering my duty. Yup, I won't forget it I hope everything is going well with you. I'm glad you like this story! Love you too. Ja mata.

Julijulgran: yup! I'm certainly continuing


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..You Are Mine..

Chapter 3

***..*..*..*..***

Misaki hugged her pillow. She was thinking about tomorrow. Few hours separated her from the moment of her marriage. Nervousness was taking over her.

She buried her face in the pillow, but then she imagined the moment of the vows. She instantly stood and threw the pillow while shouting:"that's enough!"

"I didn't see that coming" Usui stated in a joking manner after he had dodged the pillow that was thrown at him as soon as he entered the room.

Misaki blinked twice. She asked: "what are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"I'm here to check on you. How I got in here… well, I came as far as to live in this house in order to stalk you. Entering your room shouldn't be hard"

"Why do you want to check on me? There's nothing wrong with me"

"The flying pillow says something else" He answered simply.

"Just go to sleep. I don't need your help. It's just a virtual world."

"What if there was a mistake in this virtual world and we got locked in here? Do you want to be his wife forever?"

Misaki chuckled and said:"it can't happen." As much as she tried to be calm, that possibility scared her.

"Just don't do anything rash and deduct more of your points" Misaki stated as she sat back on her bed.

"Do you think I'll do anything rash?"

"Well, you're insane, and a stalker, and a brother I didn't hear of, you're also…." Misaki trailed off when she saw Usui opening her closet, and then he pulled a futon (Japanese beddings) out of it.

"What are you doing?" Misaki forgot whatever she was saying. She had to ask.

"Apparently, I'll sleep here" Usui stated simply.

"What's wrong with your room?" Misaki asked, puzzled.

"It has no Misaki"

"Quit this joke. What if Saki comes and sees you?"

*knock knock*

'Are you awake? I can't sleep when I think of tomorrow. Can I come in?' Saki's voice came from behind the door.

'Hide!' Misaki hissed

Usui didn't budge. He whispered: 'stay silent if you don't want him to come in. he'll think you're asleep'

'Hide! What if he opens the door?' She insisted, panicking.

'Come in!' Usui said nonchalantly, making Misaki's eyes widen.

Saki opened the door and said:"Takumi… what are you doing here?''

Usui sat besides Misaki and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, saying:"since I returned from Britain, I didn't get to spend time with my dear sister. I think I must reminisce about some memories with her before she becomes your wife. The best time for memories is before sleeping"

Saki looked at the futon on the floor and said:"alright then, don't stay up for too long. I don't want her to have eye bags tomorrow"

"Rest assured" Usui stated while smiling.

Saki had no choice but to leave.

Usui smiled and said:"now I'll get to watch you sleeping all night long!"

Misaki blushed deeper, pushed Usui and looked at him in a questioning manner.

He continued staring at her.

She hit him by the pillow, she pretended to be a sleep, she covered her self completely, and she pretended he doesn't exist, but nothing worked. Usui never took his sight off of her.

Usui's stares didn't allow her a moment of thinking about the wedding. After a long torture of silent staring, tiredness overpowered her. She fell asleep.

*..*..*..*..*

Usui greeted the make up artist at the door of 'the bride's room'. She was carrying her bag, which meant she finished her job.

Usui opened the door. Curiosity filled him. He wanted to see how Misaki looks.

Saki's mother was blocking his vision of Misaki. She seemed to be putting a necklace on her.

As soon as Saki's mother stepped aside, Usui's eyes met Misaki's.

Captivated, charmed, dazed, breath taken, enthralled… no word could describe the situation.

Misaki was wearing a dress, made of decadent ballgown, while a dazzling beaded waistband of Swarovski crystals adorns the waist.

Some of her hair strands were loose and pinned into a simple, low knot, creating a gorgeous, elegant look. Not to mention her gently sparkling make up.

Misaki shone brighter than the jewels she was wearing.

Misaki was lost within Usui's eyes. He was wearing a neat, black suit that embraced his body perfectly. His hair was pulled back neatly. He looked better than a prince.

They seemed to have fallen for each others' charm.

''Takumi… she's gorgeous isn't she?" Saki's mother said admiringly, and then she looked at Usui, and asked:"what are you bushing for? She's your sister"

She looked at Misaki, who had a tomato face that was apparent despite the make up layer. she blinked twice and then asked:"you too?"

Both of Misaki and Usui averted their eyes.

"You are certainly strange. I must greet the guests. I…. will be back in a bit" the mother said hesitantly. For some reason, she wasn't certain if she should leave them alone.

'They're brother and sister!' she reminded herself in order to dispel the doubts, and then she left the room.

"You want Saki to hold you when you're this beautiful?" Usui asked as soon as they became alone.

Misaki blushed and uttered: "We must follow this world's rules, right? I can't cancel the wedding''

'No one knows how long we are staying here. What if it is years?

Do you want to be his wife?

Do you want to wake up and sleep while looking at his face?

Do you want to have kids with him?

Do you love him?

Do you want to spend your life with him?'

Fear attacked Misaki when she heard Usui's questions. All what she was trying to ignore was mentioned by him. She was hoping she would return to her world soon.

But it's too late to fix anything, right? She can't just tell them she can't get married today. That's out of the question.

'Do you want me to watch all of this happen?' Usui asked and stepped closer to her.

'Do you expect me to stay calm while seeing you with someone else?"

"That has nothing to…"

"Don't say it has nothing to do with me because it has everything to do with me" he interrupted her.

Usui brushed his hair as if he is looking into his options. And then he said: "listen… I don't care if Saki is virtual or not real. I'll go insane if I saw you with him again."

Misaki's heart was racing. Usui's demanding look was having a strong effect on her. It left her mind blank.

He extended his hand to her, and said:"do you want to run away with me?"

After a pause, Misaki chuckled, and said: "If I said no, you'll kidnap me, right?"

Usui chuckled and said:"certainly"

***..*..*..*..***

Saki went out through the rear door of the wedding hall in order to get breathe.

Enthusiasm, excitement, and nervousness were too much for him. He is certainly happy, but the wedding nervousness that controls every bride and groom was taking over him.

The door behind him was opened. He turned around and looked at who emerged from the door.

His eyes met with the most beautiful eyes ever… his bride's eyes. He instantly blushed.

Beside her… was Takumi.

"What are you two doing here?" Saki asked.

"The same as you… she wanted a breathe. We couldn't go through the front door because the guests keep coming, so here we are" Usui stated confidently. Perfectly acting innocent while Misaki was getting flustered.

"Do you want to drink something? There's a vending machine at the end of the road" Usui asked.

"No… thank you" The groom said and observed as Misaki and Takumi walked towards the mentioned vending machine. He was wondering how in the world Misaki is walking in the street, dressed in a wedding dress. Isn't she embarrassed?

Doubt began to creep into his heart.

Usui waved in the air. He seemed as if he is stopping a taxi.

'Where are they going?' Saki wondered.

As soon as they rode the taxi, Saki realized what was happening; his bride is running away!

Panicked, he ran onto the road, blocking the taxi's way, and forcing it to come to a halt.

'That's dangerous! Why are you standing here?' The taxi diver scolded while Takumi and Misaki ran out of the car, chased by Saki.

'I didn't see that coming. Is he always that crazy?' Usui asked while running and holding Misaki's hand.

'I don't know… I know him since as long as you do" Misaki stated while entering a park. The distance between them and Saki was growing bigger, but entering a park was a bad idea; Misaki's high heels were sinking in the soil and the grass, slowing her down.

'Wait' she paused, took her high heels off, and continued to run barefoot.

'You might hurt your feet' Usui stated as he picked her up bridal style and continued running while carrying her.

Although Usui was carrying her, they were still faster than Saki.

Usui left the park through a rear gate and turned round the corner. He saw a man closing the box of a moving van after he and his partner had finished moving furniture into it. Usui leapt into the back of the van and said:"pretend we're not here. Close!"

The man shrugged, closed the door and seated himself in the passenger's seat, and so, the moving van took off.

Usui sat Misaki on a sofa. Misaki had to lie down on the sofa due to the lack of space. The sofa was over some sort of a desk so it almost reached the ceiling of the moving van's box. There was no enough space to sit up.

Usui stood between a small closet and the door of the van's box. His position was right in front of Misaki.

"where do you think we're going?' Misaki asked. It was getting awkward so she had to break the silence.

"Anywhere should be fine. You're with me"

Usui made it even more awkward.

"Our points!" Misaki gasped.

Usui flicked his cell phone open and said:"perfectly dropped to zero"

Misaki looked at her phone and said:"mine too. After all, we hurt Saki, his mother. The tens of guests must be annoyed. We're doomed"

"We'll have to start over again, it's better than letting another man have you"

Misaki blushed

"I love you…"

"I hate you"

"Why?"

"You kidnapped me"

"You can't lie. You held my hand on your free well"

"Shut up"

"I love you"

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N:** Jaaa thank you for the reviews! I hope you liked having Takumi and Misaki flee from a wedding.

Padfoot Starfyre: you said Usui will lose a lot of points before the wedding. You are right but I did a time-skip so I didn't get to show that, sorry for that. Usui made it to the wedding part, but never ended it :p

Snowy . Fullmoon: your penname is catchy. I like it hehe I'm sorry if my update is late. Next time, let's keep the fangirl tables safe :3

Ely: I'm afraid Takumi's jealousy will cost him his mind, not only his points. Yup there will be another stage in the virtual world.

Guest: thank you! I love you for loving this story, and I love you for loving jealous Usui, and I'll try to update as soon as possible

Bittersweet life: lol, thank you I'm glad you thought it's funny. I truly thought I chose the wrong genre for the story.

Canichan001: logged in or not logged in, having your name in blue or in black in the reviews, it's all delightful! Thanks for posting :D Answering back your reviews makes me glad. It's nice to have a small chat with you at each chapter. Arigato gozaimas!

Anggun chan: yes, I forgot to mention it's an AU? Takumi and Misaki didn't know each other before the experiment day. Hehe by introducing himself as Misaki's brother, he earns a good freedom to be around Misaki whenever he wants. Anyways, it's not necessary anymore. They lost all their points :p *feels evil*. Otsukare :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..You Are Mine..

Chapter 4

***..*..*..*..***

*peap* *peap* voice woke Usui from his sleep. He flicked his cell phone open in order to read the incoming message.

'You have been transferred to another stage due to the lack of your points.

The prohibited manner in this stage is:…'

Usui grinned when he read the prohibited manner. He couldn't wish for more. Finally, a way to get a hint of how Misaki feels about him.

Usui was somehow in a subway train. He looked at his cloth. He was wearing a uniform. A school uniform, so he guessed he is a high school student in this world.

He searched for Misaki, and found her sleeping on a seat on opposite of his seat. She was wearing the same school's uniform.

An old lady entered the train, so Usui stood and lat her sit instead of him. He walked towards Misaki's and held the dangling ring as he stood in front of her.

*peap* *peap*

A message reached Misaki. It woke her up.

"Welcome into the new world" Usui stated, attracting Misaki's attention.

For a second, she forgot about checking the message.

Misaki looked at Usui, and said:"what are you wearing? And where are we?"

"We've been transferred to another stage, and I'm wearing the same uniform you are wearing. We might be classmates" Usui smiled at her.

Misaki looked at her uniform, and realized he's right. She remembered she heard a voice of an incoming message, so she fished her cell phone out of her pocket.

Usui snatched the cell phone out of her grasp, preventing her from reading the message.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked indignantly.

"Say… do you like me?"

"What's are you saying?" his question took her off guard. She instantly blushed.

"Do you, do you not?"

"I don't" Misaki pouted.

*peap* *peap* another message arrived at Misaki's cell phone. Usui smirked and returned her cell phone to her.

Misaki checked the incoming message.

It read:_"for violating the prohibited manner of the current stage, your points are deducted to 90_"

Misaki frowned; what manner?

She opened the message she received before this one. It said:

'_You have been transferred to another stage due to the lack of your points._

_The prohibited manner in this stage is: lying_

_The amount of deduction: 10 points'_

Misaki looked at Usui's happy-sly smile. 'He must have known' she thought.

She began to panic; the fact that she answered his question by denying and received a deduction message, is as good as telling him she likes him!

*peap* peap* was heard from Usui's phone. an incoming message. Usui frowned; he wondered why he received a message, he didn't lie.

He opened the message, it read:

'_You have been transferred to another stage due to the lack of your points._

_The prohibited manner in this stage is: lying_

_The amount of deduction: 10 points'_

'They sent it twice, an error?' Usui thought.

'Just now did you lie about not liking me or did you receive the new stage rule's message twice?' Usui asked, feeling his little joy fading, if it's not a lie, then Misaki truly doesn't like him!

Misaki didn't answer. She pushed him aside due to the amount of embarrassment she felt. She was about to move to the other side of the train, but Usui held her hand, preventing her from going. He said:" we must leave the train at the next stop from this side.

Misaki sighed and returned to her seat. "Usui, although there's no rule that prevents from hurting people, let's not do that on this stage. Although it's a virtual world, I don't want to do that again" Misaki said, thinking about Saki from the previous stage. She felt guilty about him.

Usui, who studied her face, could tell what she is thinking about, therefore, he agreed.

Soon, the train stopped, and they began walking towards their school.

As soon as they entered the school-yard, Misaki asked:"how are we supposed to know our classes? It'll be weird to ask"

Usui looked at the building of the school and said:"maybe she'll lead us"

Misaki looked at where Usui is looking. There was a blonde girl waving at them from the window of a class. She seemed to know them.

"What class are you in?!" Usui shouted.

"What do you mean what class am I in? It's our class! Are you trying to tease me?! Get right here right now!"

A brown haired guy poked Usui by his elbow and said:"what are you doing shouting to each other Romeo and Juliet? Wait, even Romeo and Juliet don't do that mid-morning "

Usui looked at the teasing look of the guy, and then deducted he has some sort of relationship with that girl.

"I'm not going anywhere 'till you come and greet me properly!" Usui shouted to the girl.

"Eeeh! You're so demanding. Don't go any where!" the blonde girl shouted and left the class.

Usui smiled at Misaki and said:"we earned a guide to our class"

However, Misaki wasn't so relieved about this.

And her doubt was confirmed, for whoever that girl is, she came running and gave Usui a bone-crushing hug. Misaki gasped at the sight.

Usui blinked twice; he never expected the girl would be this direct.

The blonde girl held Usui's wrist and pulled him towards the class. Misaki, still bewildered, didn't move.

"What are you doing Misaki? We'll be late!" the blonde girl said, urging Misaki to move.

And so, Misaki followed them.

The teacher arrived at their class. Everyone sat on their seats.

The seats were arranged in rows that contained separate seats. There was no 'adjoining' desks.

The blonde girl sat in the front of the class, while two empty seats were spared. Usui and Misaki assumed they're for them.

Everyone laid their literature books on their desks. Misaki did the same. Usui was about to do the same but he had a better idea.

He stood and said:"I'm sorry, I forgot my book"

*peap* *peap* was heard. Usui knew his points were deducted.

"First turn off your cell phone. Secondly, share your classmate's book" the teacher instructed.

On Usui's right side, was the guy that poked him earlier. On his left side, was Misaki.

Usui drew his desk towards Misaki's and said:"hi"

"Why did you lie about the book? It doesn't worth losing your points" Misaki wrote on her book for Usui to see. When she heard the incoming message voice, she knew he lied.

"Sharing your book does" Usui wrote his replay.

Misaki blushed and wrote:"quit that, you have a girlfriend here"

Although she wrote it, she felt uneasy.

"I love you, not her. Do you want me to do something about her?"

"Something like what? Don't hurt her. We agreed not to hurt anyone'

'I'm only thinking of you. Don't you think of me?'

Misaki, once more, was cornered. She didn't want to start from the beginning again. She wanted to keep the 90 points she has. However, there's no way she would answer his question honestly.

'Maybe avoiding it will be better, that's not a lie' Misaki thought as she wrote:" the teacher will notice our chat on the book, let's pretend to listen"

"Pretending while we're not listening is a type of lying"

"Then let's listen to the lesson"

"Is it okay for me to stay with her?'' Usui wrote, ignoring what she wrote. He was seeking insurance. Any hint of Misaki's true feelings. He wondered if what he is feeling is one-sided.

Misaki ignored his question, if she said yes, her points will be deducted, if she said 'no…' well, there's no way she can say no, that's as good as confessing she likes him.

To misaki, this 'no lying' rule is a psychological war. She's always honest and direct, she hates lies, but when it comes to Usui, it's the only way to escape from his teasing, the only way to hide her embarrassment.

The class ended. Another teacher entered the class. However, he seemed in a hurry. He held a chalk and wrote:

'Self-study'

And then he left the class.

The guy that poked Usui; the brown haired guy, stood and made his way towards the teacher's desk.

Everyone's sights were focused on him, and then, a student handed him a paper.

He looked at the paper and then said:" we reached number 7 on the list of: (how to spend self-study time)

Number seven says: Couple Teasing!"

The whole class cheered.

He continued:"Now… all the couples here come to the front:

Takumi and Hikari.

Suzuki and Inori.

Shouta and Misaki!"

A girl stood and said:"Shouta, Misaki's boyfriend is absent"

Misaki blinked twice; her boyfriend?

The brown haired guy said:"Eeh, then that leaves only two couples"

He smirked slyly and said:"no worries, I'll make it perfect! But we need some room"

All the students knew what they have to do. They removed their desks to the back of the class.

The brown haired guy smiled at the class's swift movement. He loves his class more day by day. He said:" the first couple teasing challenge is: Couple Modeling!

Do postures that show your affection and love for each other. Everyone will take pictures of you. The best postures will win this challenge. We'll start with: Takumi X Hikari!"

"Aah! This is my zone! Leave it to me, follow my guide" Hikari; Usui's blonde girlfriend said.

Usui thought about it for a moment. Maybe it's a chance to know if Misaki likes him. if she got jealous, it means she feels something towards him. He decided to go by the class's activities.

The first posture of Usui X Hikari:

Hikari leant her back against Usui's back, the back of their heads touched as they both had a dreamy look on their faces while looking at the ceiling.

'Kyaaaa!' Girls squealed as everyone began to take pictures.

Misaki was surprised by how Usui was into the mood. He seemed so… charming. However, the uneasiness within her grew bigger.

The second posture of Usui X Hikari:

They lat their foreheads touch each other while looking at each others' eyes. her hands were on Usui's shoulders while his hands were in their pocket.

'Aww they're so cute!' A girl stated, some girls were melting, while the boys continued taking pictures.

Misaki stood in the back of the crowd. She knew they looked cute, but what bothered her the most is the eye contact they formed.

She held a text book and aimed it at the space between them in order to break their irritating eye contact, but before she could throw it at them, they broke their posture. She sighed in relief.

The third posture of Usui X Hikari:

Usui held Hikari's curly hair wisps between his fingers and pecked them while closing his eyes. She looked at him shyly.

Misaki's relief didn't last for long. The third posture completely took her off guard. She looked at the textbook within her hands and realized it's not enough. She wanted something bigger. Usui deserved to be hit by something bigger. She pulled the biggest book she could find out of her bag, but once more, they changed their posture.

The fourth posture of Usui X Hikari:

Hikari leaned her head against his shoulder and had a genuine smile on her face while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leaning his head against her hair.

Misaki gritted her teeth; there's no use in trying to hit them. They'll change their posture soon.

Misaki kept pattering on the floor by her foot impatiently. Didn't they stay longer than they are supposed to on that posture? She regretted not aiming something at them.

The fifth posture of Usui X Hikari:

Usui stood behind Hikari and wrapped his arms around her waist while placing his chin on her shoulder.

Misaki gasped. She froze on her spot, unable to react. Isn't he doing too much?

The seventh posture of Usui X Hikari:

Usui pecked Misaki's forehead while holding her close. She had a shy smile on her face. There was barely any space between them.

A flying chair found its way towards the board behind the couple, followed by:"stop that crap already!"

Misaki lost it.

The whole class became silent. Usui blinked twice as he released Hikari,.

After a while, the class regained its commotion. Everyone began to gossip.

Misaki realized what she just did. She began to panic, what if they noticed her feelings towards Usui? Wouldn't that hurt Hikari?

'Why did you tell them to stop? Do you by any chance like Usui?' The brown haired guy asked Misaki.

Hikari looked at Misaki cautiously.

"No" Misaki answered. She hated it when people around her get hurt. Although it's virtual, she hated how she must've hurt Saki in the earlier stage, so she didn't want to hurt anyone again.

Misaki's points were deducted to 80. Her cell phone was on silent mode so it didn't ring.

"Eeh I saw them in the morning together, did you come to school together?" one of the girls asked.

"We met at the gate" Misaki answered shortly. She didn't want Hikari to feel unsecure about her loved one. Her points were deducted to 70.

"She seemed very jealous while watching them" a guy stated.

"I wasn't jealous!"

60

"I'm just tired"

50

Usui observed Misaki, he was surprised by how much she wanted to protect Hikari, but although it hurt him that she denies everything, he understood what she's aiming at. The fact that she got jealous over him is enough for him.

"There's nothing between us" Usui stated, helping her. He didn't want her to lose all her points.

His points were deducted to 80

The gossips ended with Usui's statement.

A girl approached Misaki and whispered:"don't tell Hikari I said this, but I think you like Usui"

"No, I don't!" Misaki said out of embarrassed, and then she realized what she just did. She lied.

40

It's over… she'll start from the beginning again.

Usui observed the look on Misaki's face, the look of defeat. He knew she must've crossed her 50 points limit.

"Everyone! Lets state some facts" Usui shouted, attracting everyone's attention, and then he said:

"I'm an alien"

I came from the planet pheromone.

In the planet pheromone, we learn everything about human world.

Every skill of your skills. I'm professional at it.

We speak a different language

In our original form, we can fly, but once we come to the human's world, we are stuck in human body"

Everyone stayed silent for a bit, but then began to laugh. His word were so imaginary to the extent they began to laugh at him.

"Speak your language" one of the students said mockingly.

Usui instantly began to speak a strange language no one ever heard before. It was a made-up language, but he spoke it so perfectly everyone thought it's a real language. Besides, no one can make up a language in a split second.

The atmosphere was beginning to become serious.

Another student asked:" this equation is from a higher class. You said you are perfect at every human skill, solve it"

Usui solved it in less than a minute.

The students asked him to cook in the cafeteria, do all kinds of sports, and he did them perfectly.

They were beginning to think they are freaks for believing he is an alien, but they did believe that.

To them, Usui is officially an alien.

The day reached an end, and Usui and Misaki were left alone in the class.

"Can I use your phone?" Misaki demanded

Usui gave her his cell phone and asked:"who do you want to call? We're in a virtual world"

Misaki chuckled when she checked his inbox, and said:"your points are 0, which means you were lying about being an alien and everything you said about aliens"

"Did you believe it?"

Misaki giggled and said:"a little… but why did you lie?"

"I realized you're staying here for another round. I can't go back alone, nor leave you alone. I must ensure no fiancée nor will boyfriend appear in your life while I'm not there" Usui stated while smiling.

Misaki blushed. She stayed silent. She never felt more grateful than this throughout her whole life.

A blinding light filled the place, and they were transferred to another stage.

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

A/N: I hope this was worth reading.

THANK YOU for the reviews! They're so cheerful, so nice, so rejoicing, thanks!

Ely:

thank youuuu! Your commend is an honor.

a virtual world, in aliens planet, out of universe, wherever Takumi is, he'll never let anyone take his Misaki :p

Canichan001:

'I kinda feel a lil bad for Saki tho… Nah it's ok he'll live!'

I laughed when I read this part of your review :3

If they are trying to prove their love prevails under these conditions, they'll never leave the virtual world. (just thinking). it feels sugoii to read your reviews. Arigato ne

Guest:

thank you for your idea! It seems great, I'll see if I can make it, thanks!

Rebekah:

thank you :D

Padfoot Starfyre:

A world where they can be together in the end is possible. It has to be without any guys close Misaki, without any girls close to Usui, without any cause of jealousy, a world where both Usui and Misaki can be calm and think rationally not to lose their points…. Alright now that seems like a hard world to find :p

Anggun-chan:

hehe I'm glad you enjoyed the runaway part, I was intending to make them jump off a hotel building and into a pool of water that is under it while running but I thought: 'let's keep it calm' otsukare! *waves back to you*

Bittersweetlife:

hehe it's only natural for Usui to be crazy. I have a feeling if he was called 'insane' by someone he hates, he won't feel any bit of offense at all. He'll like it


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..You Are Mine..

Chapter 5

***..*..*..*..***

Misaki woke up from her sleep. The first thing she did after opening her eyes is: falling from the bed.

Usui, who heard the *bumb* of Misaki's fall, woke up. He frowned when he saw her on the parquet floor.

'Are you okay?' he asked with concern

'Why are we sleeping on the same bed? And why are we wearing matching couples' pajamas?'

Usui looked at the blue pajama he is wearing. It has the same design as Misaki's pink pajama.

He smirked slyly and said:" apparently, we're married!"

Misaki instantly blushed; what kind of stage is this?!

*peap* *peap*

An incoming message arrived:

'You have been transferred to another stage due to the lack of your points

The prohibited manners of this stage are: Breaking promises, glaring.

The amount of deduction: 5 points'

Usui smiled and said:"these manners are easy to avoid. We might be able to return to our world soon"

"Good morning" a little, cute child said after emerging from under the covers of the bed. Usui and Misaki were startled; they didn't notice his existence.

Misaki looked at him blankly. She blinked twice, and then a weird assumption began to creep into her mind.

'Don't tell me why a little child is in our room in the early morning' Misaki warned Usui.

Usui rejoiced. He smirked while saying: 'perhaps he's _our _son'

'I told you not to tell me!' Misaki scolded, blushing deeply.

She sighed and then said:" alright we must take care of him till the end of this stage"

"Well, I guess that starts by preparing break fast" Usui stated. His 'son' tugged the sleeve of his pajama. Usui bent down and picked him up, smiling at his cuteness. He has a black, curly hair and cute doe-shape amber eyes.

"We should go" the child mumbled.

"Where?"

The child pointed at the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed. Usui made his way towards the nightstand. The child, using his tiny hands, opened the drawer and fished something out of it; tickets.

Usui took a look at the tickets:

'We take you from your everyday life into a different, filled with passion world

The perfect time for couples, exists in our magic land

Validity of the ticket: 72 hours'

That's what was written on the tickets.

Usui looked at the child, wondering why they should go to couples only place. Is it possible to take a child there?

'You promised you'll take me!' the child pattered on the ground by both of his legs while a cute pout appeared on his lips.

Remembering the rule of not breaking promises, Usui smiled; he truly loves this stage.

'Looks like we promised him, we can't break the promise, can we?' Usui asked Misaki cunningly.

Misaki truly wanted to leave this world. Therefore, she reluctantly said:"okay let's change into something other than pajamas"

"We should pack some bags too, it's a three days trip" Usui informed. He couldn't be happier.

***..*..*..*..***

Usui entered the train, carrying his son; Yuki. Misaki found their seats and seated herself beside the window.

Two hours on a train are the perfect chance for Usui to talk to Misaki as much as he wants and tease her as much as he can; therefore, he put Yuki down on a seat distance from Misaki so he'll get to sit next to Misaki; between Misaki and Yuki. However, before he got to sit, Yuki crawled onto Usui's seat.

Usui blinked twice, sighed, and then sat. He convinced himself Yuki is just a child so he'll want to be beside his mother.

However, Yuki stuck out his tongue at Usui in an irritating manner. Usui wondered: should a child do that to his father? Yuki clung onto Misaki's arm tightly and pecked her cheek.

Misaki instantly smiled and caressed his cheek.

Usui convinced himself that Yuki is a really clingy child despite the uneasiness he felt. For some reason, Usui felt no bond to Yuki whatsoever. No fatherly feelings, nothing.

'Misa-chan! Something is in my eye' Yuki said as he rubbed his eye.

Usui looked at Yuki suspiciously. Why is he calling his supposed to be mother 'Misa-chan' instead of 'mother'? He dispelled the doubt, for he doesn't know the nature of Yuki and Misaki's relation in this stage, maybe Misaki's character here is not supposed to mind being called 'Misa-chan' by her son.

Misaki got closer to Yuki in order to check his eye. Yuki grinned and pecked her on the nose.

Usui flinched. Misaki smiled.

The two hours ride felt way longer than two hours to Usui. Although Yuki is just a child, something about him ticked Usui off. Usui desperately continued reminding himself Yuki is just a child.

They arrived at the entrance of 'Magic Land'

'Welcome to Magic Land!'

Two girls stood at the entrance and welcomed the three visitors.

One of the girls dressed Misaki a half heart bracelet. The other girl was about to dress Usui the other half of heart bracelet, but then Yuki jumped restlessly.

Usui sighed and said:"Its okay. Give it to him" he smiled at Yuki.

And so, the girl put the matching bracelet on Yuki's wrist. Yuki looked at Usui slyly in an 'I win' manner. Usui_ glared_ at the child, for this is getting suspicious.

*peap* *peap* was heard. 5 points were deducted from Usui for glaring. Usui couldn't believe he just lost 5 points because of a child.

As soon as they entered the Magic Land, they were amazed; flowers were scattered every where. The buildings were adorned by different colors and designs. There were fountains and sculptors in shapes of hearts. Small lamps were on the sides of passages. They would look wonderful at night.

'Look! There's a skating ring!' Misaki pointed at a building and ran towards it eagerly.

Usui chuckled at Misaki's cute excitement and then followed her.

When they entered the skating ring, they were amazed once more by the design. The ring itself was a giant heart. The lighting was dim at areas, and there was romantic music played in the place. It felt romantic.

"I haven't skated in ages!" Misaki was itching to enter the skating ring. She looked at Yuki, and then at Usui and said:"Ano… can I owe you a favor?"

Usui smiled at her cuteness and said:"go ahead, I'll take care of him"

Misaki rejoiced. She put on the skating shoes and entered the ring.

Usui looked at all the couples in the ring. Some of them were teaching each other how to skate, some of them were holding each others' hands while skating, some of them chased after each other, and then… there was Misaki.

She was out of place for skating on her own, but her skill didn't allow anyone to think that way. She skated across the ring quickly and then jumped, did a spin in the air, and landed elegantly, charming Usui.

Soon, couples stopped skating and observed her. Usui felt the need to join her; although everyone came with their lovers, there was a chance someone might fall for Misaki. He has to declare she's his.

'I'll sit here quietly, you go' Yuki stated while seating himself on one of the seats by a wall. Usui smiled happily; he couldn't be more grateful.

Misaki did another spin and some maneuvers around the ring. Usui, who entered the ring, was getting ready to catch her; she was skating towards him. Usui smiled broadly as opened his arms for her. Right at the moment Misaki was about to reach Usui's arms, she spun around and changed her skating direction.

Usui frowned, and then looked at where she is going. His eyes widened; Yuki was barely balancing himself on the ice. He somehow entered the ring without usui noticing, and successfully interrupted the sweet moment between Usui and Misaki.

Usui_ glared_ daggers at Yuki; didn't he say he'll sit still? How dare he ruin their 'couple' skating?

*peap* *peap*

Usui's points were deducted to 90

Misaki carried Yuki, skated towards Usui, pulled him out of the ring, and faced him.

"Why did you leave him alone? You said you'll take care of him! Are you that childish?' Misaki rebuked Usui, while Usui was _glaring_ at Yuki's mocking smile.

*peap* *peap*

Usui's points deducted to 85

***..*..*..*..***

'No… you won't pass by me just like that, never!' a girl stated while blocking Usui and Misaki's way.

'I hate to see such a perfect couple without having them try our new photo booth! And you little child will have to wait with me here' She stated as she pushed Usui and Misaki into the photo booth and pulled Yuki out.

Usui smiled in relief; no Yuki! Usui was suffocating. He couldn't get a moment with Misaki since Yuki appeared, and he was scolded by Misaki for Yuki's sake.

Usui intended to thank that girl when they leave the photo booth.

'Smile' Usui said. Misaki pouted; she was embarrassed; the photo booth is small. She and Usui were too close to each other.

The flashes; taking images started.

The first image: Usui wrapped his arm around Misaki's shoulder while smiling happily.

The second image: Misaki panicked as Usui got his head closer.

The third image: Misaki bent down from some reason

The fourth image: Yuki was hanging on Misaki's neck, embracing her and forcing her to bend down.

The fifth image: Usui _glared _at Yuki with pure hatred and anger

Usui's points were deducted to 80

'I'm sorry he wriggled out of my grasp and entered somehow' the girl outside the photo booth said.

***..*..*..*..***

Misaki opened her eyes and looked at Yuki. Yuki was sleeping soundly beside her while Usui's futon was placed on the floor of the room of the hotel they are at.

The three days journey reached an end. Soon, they'll have to return home. Misaki wondered where Usui is; he's not in the room and they should head back soon.

The door of the room was opened. Usui entered, wearing a big hamster-shaped cloth. He was holding cotton candy and a big lollipop. He looked miserable.

'What are you doing?' Misaki raised an eyebrow.

Usui sat on the floor, and pouted, saying:" you care about that child so much because he acts so innocent. I'm a child once more now. Please pay attention to me"

Misaki took a good look at him. He looked so miserably adorable, she couldn't help laughing. Can someone look miserable and adorable and urge you to laugh at the same time?

Usui's pout grew bigger. He was going crazy. Three days in a romantic trip without romance. He couldn't tease Misaki, not once. He was losing himself.

'Don't laugh; I'll cry' He hung his head low while talking.

Misaki patted his head, looked at his eyes, and said:"I'm sorry for ignoring you ne, don't cry"

Usui's heart skipped a beat while looking at her gentle, unexpected expression. Suddenly, he felt alive.

Yuki stirred. Misaki instantly blindfolded Usui's eyes. His 'alive' feeling was short lived; for the past two days, Misaki blindfolded Usui's eyes so he won't glare at Yuki and keep his points. His points dropped down to 50 during one day.

One more mistake and they'll become 45, which mean another stage.

After they had had breakfast, they made their way towards the station.

'Go straight… now turn left… go straight once more. The seat is on your right. Yes, that's it, sit down' Misaki directed the blind folded Usui around.

'That's so not cute. You should hold my hand and guide me'

'My hands are full' Misaki stated coldly while blushing slightly. Usui didn't want to think of why her hands are full; she's probably carrying Yuki or doing Yuki-related thing. He sighed heavily and waited for the two hours ride to reach an end.

When they arrived home, a woman was waiting at their door. She looked so happy to see them. She knitted her eyebrows when she saw the blind folded Usui.

"Are you playing a game in the street?" the woman asked.

"I didn't want to" Usui wailed although he didn't know who he is talking to.

"Yes! Yes! it's fun!" Yuki squealed, irritating Usui; he's blindfolded because of him!

'I just got home. I'm sorry for leaving Yuki under your care for a whole week. Did he cause you any trouble?" The woman apologized.

Misaki didn't fully comprehend what she is saying; does that mean Yuki isn't _their son_?

Anyhow, Misaki answered:"no, he didn't cause any trouble at all"

"I'll take him now" the woman stated.

Yuki kicked Usui's leg and shouted:"Baaaka! Misa-chan is mine!"

"Where are you manners?" his mother scolded her son as she dragged him away.

Usui took off his blind fold, ready for the hunt, ready to chase after Yuki and grill him alive, but Misaki held Usui's shirt collar. She covered his eyes by her palm so he won't see Yuki

"Why are you stopping me? He was after you!" Usui complained.

"He's just a child" Misaki stated nonchalantly.

"I was feeling guilty for hating him and he's not even our child!" Usui cried.

"Still that doesn't change the fact he's a child!" Misaki stated, not intending to relent nor release Usui.

"He spent the three romantic days with you and said he owns you!"

"I'm not any ones property!" Misaki clarified, and left Usui behind after she had ensured Yuki is out of sight. She opened the door of the house. She couldn't resist the smile that appeared on her face. Usui's jealousy from a child was unbelievably amusing. She loved it.

Usui grumbled and followed her, saying:"so unfair of you Misaki"

A strong light spread across the place.

And so… the next time Misaki and Usui opened their eye, they were at the elevator-like chamber.

Misaki blinked twice, and then rejoiced. She said:"We made it! We're back!" she tried to push the door open

"Calm down Misa-chan. The door is opened by a code from the outside. We can't leave unless they someone opens the door for us"

Misaki sighed and leant her back against the wall, just as Usui did.

"I honestly thought the designer of this virtual world hates me" Usui blurted.

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"First, some sort of a guy trying to marry you, then a girl friend of mind, and then comes Yuki. They all led to one thing, which is: no Misaki for me"

Misaki blushed and chose to say nothing. Although it was a crazy journey, it was somehow fun. She knew she wouldn't be able to enjoy it if Usui wasn't there.

"After we leave this chamber… will we be separated?" Usui asked while looking at the roof.

Misaki took his existence for granted. It felt so natural to be around Usui in that virtual world. She hasn't thought of the possibility of separating after returning to reality.

"C… can't we contact each other s… somehow?" Misaki stuttered, embarrassed.

Usui was puzzled by her answer. He didn't see it coming from her.

He looked at her tomato face and chuckled at her cuteness.

"Misa-chan… your blushing face is mine"

He cupped her face, making her look at him, she was bewildered.

"Your bewildered face is mine"

Both of their hearts were racing as he continued:

"Those amber eyes are mine"

Misaki tried to hit him out of embarrassment. He held her hand, saying:"this fist is mine"

"What are you saying? Let go of me!"

"These defensive words are mine"

The door opened. The old man, who guided them through the building, said: 'I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I sort of forgot which chambers you are in. blame it on old age'

Misaki instantly got away from Usui, embarrassed.

"I'm an old man, I barely remember anything. I saw nothing. It's good to be young" the man stated lightheartedly, and then led them to a room where they met a scientist that asked them several questions about the experience they went through.

After the survey reached an end, Misaki stepped outside the building and breathed into the night's air of the city.

Yes, it's reality. They're back.

Although all that happened is in a virtual world, it's still a part of their lives. They ran away from a wedding, they've been to the same school, they visited Magic Land, and they spent time together. To them, it all happened. None of it was forgettable.

Misaki couldn't help smiling while remembering all they went through. A certain blonde guy was observing her.

"Those smiles are mine" Usui stated.

"W…Why are you saying e…everything about me is y…yours?" Misaki stuttered as a wave of bashfulness attacked her..

"Because I'm a stalker"

Misaki chuckled shyly and averted her eyes.

Usui held her hands and said:"You're mine"

**The End**

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

A/N: I started this with a jealous Usui, and ending it with a jealous Usui. This ends here, and it may not end here, I might make them return to the virtual world somehow, but I don't know when. So for now, it's the end.

Everyone who reviewed any chapter of this story, after having a little chat with you through reviewing and replaying reviews, I didn't think of you as just readers or members of fanfiction site, I thought of you as friends, and I would love to stay in touch with you, so if any of you wants to befriend me, pm me and we'll exchange FB, whatsapp, or any social network that might be convenient to you.

Ely: haha the virtual world is a version of Marry me Misa? :p I guess marry me misa is within my blood now :3

Thanks for the correction! After typing the names 'misaki' and 'Takumi' so much, I automatically type their names whenever my mind gets absent, so I wrote Misaki instead of Hikari -_-

Yup! Super human tag team is the only name that fit them the best :D

Hayface: I'm glad you're liking it :D

UnattractiveGoddess: thanks

Lily-neko-chan: (Ara… Misaki's jeeeaaalouuus And she snaps very easily X3) somehow I could hear your voice saying it and I lol at it. It's so cute! XD

ScarletBloodRain: Thanks! :D

Bittersweetlife: thanks

AskYourMom: thank you, I like your penname :3

Anggun-chan: oh I think misaki too will make her points Zero if Usui's points dropped to Zero, she wouldn't want to be separated from him too soon, and then, she would claim it's a 'payback' for his favor of staying with her in chapter 4, and Usui wouldn't buy it and tease her about it (this is turning into another story -_-)

Anyhow, *Hugs Anggun-chan* otsukare :D

Redflower 789: nice idea! I truly loved it, I'll write it if I could anytime soon. This story doesn't have to end here, I might make them return to their virtual world somehow. Mata ne

Canichan001: I'm so happy that you're happy that you made me laugh :D

And I'm happy you thought Takumi's lies are Kawaiii!

And I'm happy you enjoy reading this fic

And that's a lot of happiness :DD

Magica Ring: there you go, they returned to their real world :D

Snowy . Fullmoon: May laughter follows you and chases you wherever you go :3

_**Thank you for taking time to read this story. I love you :D**_


End file.
